


Day 13: Trapped

by Blondie4404



Series: Daminette December 2020 [13]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Angst with no happy ending, Daminette December, Daminette December 2020, Day 13: Trapped, Death, Drowning, F/M, Grab some tissues is you want, Theres been a MURDER, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28055229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blondie4404/pseuds/Blondie4404
Summary: Marinette woke up in a glass cage. The only way to get out was at the top of the box. She tried to open it, but she was too restricted. Her hands were cuffed to the floor, looped around the grate she stood upon. Looking around, Marinette saw what was outside the box. The location seemed to be a warehouse, with its abandoned concrete structure. Grime covered the concrete and windows.It was official.Marinette was trapped.
Relationships: Damianette - Relationship, Daminette - Relationship, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Series: Daminette December 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036437
Comments: 15
Kudos: 82





	Day 13: Trapped

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on Instagram as blondie4404. Install the app to follow my photos and videos. https://www.instagram.com/invites/contact/?i=15rlui2xy9y2v&utm_content=8jod7b7

Marinette woke up in a glass cage. The only way to get out was at the top of the box. She tried to open it, but she was too restricted. Her hands were cuffed to the floor, looped around the grate she stood upon. Looking around, Marinette saw what was outside the box. The location seemed to be a warehouse, with its abandoned concrete structure. Grime covered the concrete and windows.

It was official.   
  


Marinette was trapped.

\---

Earlier….

“Are you almost ready?” Damian asked as he checked in on his girlfriend. 

“Yeah, just need to finish my wing, then apply mascara,” Marinette replied, doing her eyeliner. 

“You look beautiful just the way you are,” Damian replied exasperatedly. 

“Hardy har har,” Marinette shot back. “It makes me feel better about myself.”

“Hmm.”

“Damian. Marinette. It’s time to go to the gala.” Bruce interrupted. 

“Yeap! All ready to go!” Marinette chimed in, twirling. Her baby pink dress fanning out around her. She walked over to Damian, her small heels clicking as she walked. Looping her arm through Damian’s, the three of them headed to the limousine. It was time to head to the venue. 

“Hey Mari! You look so cute tonight!” Dick complimented. 

“Haha thanks Dick,” Marinette replied. “You guys look nice too!”

“Tt- Drake looks dead.” Damian cut in. 

“Rude!” Marinette cried out as she swatted her boyfriend next to her. “Be nice!”

“To me? Never.” Tim drawled out sarcastically to Marinette.

Damian smirked while Tim, Dick, Jason and Marinette laughed. 

“Man I wish I was legally dead still. Hate galas.” Jason complained, fidgeting in his suit. 

“You’re telling me that you don’t love talking to stuffy egotists?” Tim shot back. “The shame.”

Jason barked a laugh at that. “Yeah, but at least  _ you _ are treated like one of them and can put on an act. I haven’t graduated from ‘street rat pretending to be high society’.”

“Ha! Blame Janet Drake. Instilled all my knowledge of galas.”

“You mean your ability to be faker than Lila Rossi?”

“...yes?”

“Tt- nobody can be faker than that liar.” 

“True that! Preach to the choir!” Marinette chortled. 

“At least you can get drunk, Jason.” Tim shot back.

“As if Bruce or Dick would let me get drunk. They’re too much of a buzz kill.”

“I am  _ not _ a buzz kill Jason!” Dick replied, offended.

“You  _ so  _ are!”

“Am not!”

“Are too!”

“Am not! Bruce, tell Jason I am not a buzzkill!”

Bruce sighed. “Dick, we are vigilantes. All of us are buzzkills.”

Dick gasped, clutched his heart, and fell on Bruce. “Oh the betrayal!”

“Betrayal. Right.” Bruce replied.

“As soon as you are done with betraying each other, it is time to go to the gala. We have arrived.” Alfred cut in, ever faithful. 

Soon all the Wayne boys, plus Marinette climbed out of the limo. Cass and Steph were already inside, waiting for them. Cameras flashed as they walked into the venue, as reporters shouted their questions, hoping to be answered. As Damian and the others ignored them, Marinette did too. They were the ones who were experienced. 

However, Marinette did one thing. She grabbed Damian’s hand. When she wasn’t immediately shaken off or glared at, the reporters fell silent with shock. Then, they exploded. Not literally, but with questions. Trying to get the answers first. “Who was the one holding the Ice Prince’s hand? When did they meet? What was their relationship?” were all questions asked by the reporters. 

When Marinette entered the venue hall, she was constantly stared at. She knew they would react differently if she came out as MDC, but to the strangers surrounding her she was a nobody. Very well could be a gold digger for all they know.

Towards the end of the evening was when disaster struck. Armed goons came in to rob the place. When they say poor, defenseless, Marinette being hid behind  _ the _ Damian wayne, the robbery turned kidnapping. As such, Marinette was forced to leave Damian’s side, and be kidnapped at gunpoint. 

She was shuttled around Gotham’s streets in a van. When the goons finally took her out of the van to be given to their boss, she was knocked out. From there after, a deal was made. The robbers sold her off to another Gotham villain for their own enjoyment- Harley Quinn.

\----

“Look Puddin, She’s up!” Called Harley as she walked into the room. “Now, you gotta be a good girl and start crying. Mr. J and I wanna torment the bats! We are goin’ live! Hi Gotham!”

Marinette refused to cry. Even when mentally tortured by both Harley and the Joker, who had revealed himself. Mariette stared valiantly into the camera. She did not scream or flinch when Joker banged on the box. She held her breath for as long as she could when given Joker Venom, and refused to cry after she was given the antidote- lungs bruised and painful. 

The only time she gave into fear was when the box started to fill with water. She had nothing to block the flow of water. She could not escape the chains her hands were locked into. Marinette tugged and tugged, to no avail. The water filled up, lapping around her as if it wanted to play. Slowly growing taller and taller, covering Marinette. Growing frantic, Marinette tugged and tugged on the chains. Keeping her head above the water as long as she could. 

  
_ This is it, _ she thought,  _ this is where I die. _

Marinette gave into unconsciousness as the windows shattered above her head. Slowly, her body floated in the water, as if suspended in animation. Her hair fanned out, as if gravity had no pull on it. Eyes closed, bubbles started appearing from her nose and mouth, as water filled her lungs. 

The box shattered.

Marinette fell to the ground as the water around her escaped her prison. She was quickly adjusted on her back, and given CPR. The bats surrounding her were anxious and scared for Marinette. Red Hood and Batman took care of the clowns. Red Robin taking care of the camera. Robin frantically gave her chest compressions.

But, it was too late. 

Marinette had succumbed to death. She truly was an angel now. 

**Author's Note:**

> Funny story: I wrote this on my social media break. Like I was feeling mentally cruddy and then this happened. I felt sorry about it, killing Marinette off, but this is the week of BLONDIE DOES ANGST for no reason, other than attempting to feel something. Although, I guess I just feel sad all the time? Like a giant black hole in my chest freezing everything. So, sorry, but I couldn’t write fluff. Also- sorry in advance. More angst is coming. 
> 
> I don’t find myself particularly good at angst? But when I shared the basics of this story to my friend, she told me it was dark af. I kinda got confused, because this is literally what goes in in my mind? Like I imagine myself and other characters going through stuff like this, and it has become... normalised? Sorry for this long blurb.
> 
> My social media break break was mainly for two reasons:
> 
> 1) because trial and error. I wanted to see if being off social media would help with my depressive moods. Spoiler: it didn’t.
> 
> 2) my personality. I am an imitator- I see how people act around me and then imitate it in order to try and fit in. Whether it’s actions, slang, even accents. (Because of that, I am killer at impersonating accents) However, it’s also negative. I don’t know what social situations to act certain ways, which lead me to be seen as a bitch and rude. A situation happened where I did that, then caught myself immediately, and felt monumentally bad about it. I know that technically I was in the wrong, but I acted in such a way that made me vvvv wrong. As such, I knew I had to take a break from people to remember /my/ personality. 
> 
> I totally got off topic! Sorry! I just felt I had to explain myself to people who was either curious, or friends who surprisingly read my craptastic writing. 
> 
> Love and appreciate you!  
> Blondie


End file.
